How to Spend a Rainy Day
by I Can Wiggle My Nose
Summary: Two friends find themselves caught in a storm, and seek shelter. How will they wait the rain out? Complete and absolute smut, M for hanky-panky.


**Grrr... My 'real' story is taking a lot longer than I thought it would, and I wrote this to work off some steam. I might turn it into an actual story, I like these two a lot. Keita is a disgraced night elf rogue assigned field duty in outland, and Domran is her draenei paladin partner and friend. Saati roughly translates to 'girlfriend'. Nikki is, well... kind of a beyotch, just to give you some perspective on that relationship. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was pouring rain in Terokkar, the kind that always seems to come on a sweltering summer afternoon. Keita and Domran had been out on a recon mission, but now they were racing for cover. Plate armor rusted if left out in the weather, and wet leather was just unpleasant. They found shelter – even if it wasn't so desirable. The roots of a huge fallen tree jutted up and over, making a small cave for them to hunker down in. These storms never lasted long, so it would be ample protection for thirty minutes or so.

Domran ducked under first, his huge bulk taking up a good third of the space. Others had obviously taken shelter there before; the dirt floor was hard packed and quite comfortable to sit on. His night elf companion crouched next to him, arranging their things. She shoved their packs into the driest corner and then plunked herself into Domran's lap.

He frowned at her. He was of the opinion that she often took their friendship too far. He had a little _saati_ waiting for him in Telredor that he would marry someday. Sometimes Keita was… a little too familiar, and her actions could easily be taken as flirtatious. Not that she wasn't attractive, she was lovely; long legs and an impish face, midnight hair and soft blue skin, tattoos of the bear covering her cheeks. She wore skintight leather that was deep blue instead of black, and her long dark hair was braided and pinned up in loops behind her slanting ears.

He had thought a few times (mostly when he was drunk and wanted to nail something) that he might take their friendship a little further, but he had never acted on it. Keita was incredibly hard to read. Rogues always were. Today, however, he was in no mood for her games. He was supposed to go see his little Nikki after this mission, and it was taking them longer than expected. His skin ached to see her, and every little thing annoyed him. Today Keita had done nothing but chatter, snap twigs and sneak up on her paladin partner, and even seemed to relish the irritation she was causing him.

She saw his frown and giggled, covering her mouth coyly and ducking her head. "I'm sorry Domran, I always forget. There really isn't any room though, so you'll just have to make do." She wiggled her bottom provocatively. He sighed with resignation. There were times when they were perfectly good friends, fighting and working together in synchrony. During those times they were simply companions who knew each other to the core, and _definitely_ platonic. But when it was time for him to head to Zangarmarsh, she would start acting differently, teasing him in a not-so-platonic way, and often seemed irritable. He sometimes thought she was jealous that he had someone else in his life, and sometimes he thought she simply didn't like Nikki and wanted to drive a wedge. Again, it was hard to tell.

He leaned back against the roots, putting a huge hand around her waist so she wouldn't overbalance as he shifted his legs so his hooves wouldn't fall asleep. She moved as well, turning to watch the rain cascading down outside. I was completely his fault when he moved his knee and her bottom came into contact with his groin. She nearly fell over, yelping quietly and grasping one of the roots for support. Even though she turned away quickly, he could see the blush spreading over her cheeks. That was her all over, flirting and teasing with the men at Allerian Stronghold and in Shattrah, but never going further. He knew she could feel the bulge under his snug leggings, though she tried to hide her embarrassment.

She did have a nice bottom, even though she was completely tailless. Her tight leather pants accentuated it too, and showed it off. He liked the curve of it, sitting there in his lap. He also liked the curve of her waist, the way it dipped in and then out into full hips. He thought of Nikki, how straight and bony she was. She was pretty, but he had always thought that someday she'd fill out and become curvier. She still looked like an awkward adolescent, but she was absolutely wild in bed. Keita was all woman, from her toes to the points of her long ears, but Domran couldn't think of a single man who had bedded her since her arrival five years previously. Men at their various encampments had made jokes about her being 'a black widow', screwing and then killing her mates so they could never ruin her reputation.

Domran's thoughts began to wander in that general direction; it had been months since his last visit to his _saati _and he had been burning with desire for the last few weeks. The heat and humidity in their little haven was making him sleepy, and he was unintentionally letting down his defenses. He was thinking hazily of all the things he'd like to do with Keita, to prove to her she wasn't as impervious as she tried to pretend. He'd show her she wasn't holding all the cards, not by a long shot…

His steadying hand slid from her waist to her hip. His sleepy thoughts slowly became more graphic and detailed. He realized too late that his daydreams were trying to enter reality, and he was stiffening under her. He was suddenly very awake. Her back went poker strait in front of him, and he shifted quickly, moving her forward surreptitiously and coughing. His face burned, she had definitely felt him. He couldn't meet her eyes when she moved to look at him.

"Domran…"

"Sorry, I was just… I didn't mean to – Sorry..."

She cut him off, "Domran, do you find me attractive?"

The question threw him off guard. She said it so simply, as if it were a question about a book or a weapon. "Umm… Yes. I'd say that's a little too obvious right now…"

"Do you want to fuck me?" Her voice had changed completely. It was husky now, and sent a thrill down his spine.

He couldn't think of an answer that would diffuse the situation, and sat there with his mouth open before honesty slipped out accidentally.

"Sometimes."

"And right now?"

She was leaning in, much too close for comfort. His tentacles twitched with agitation, and curled up on themselves. He swallowed hard. He noted dumbly that one of her hands was moving up his chest, and his 'problem' was getting worse. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to pound her senseless, but he couldn't exactly say that aloud.

"If you don't say no then I'm going to assume you mean yes." There was that familiar glint of mischief in her eyes, but this time it was changed. She had mysteriously moved her legs to straddle his narrow waist. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

He managed to mumble "Well I'm definitely not saying no," before he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. It deepened, and lasted so long they were breathless when they came to the surface. He bit her bottom lip playfully, sucking and tugging at it. His feelers stroked her neck and chin and curled under her ears. A deep rumble escaped him when she bit him back, and slipped a nimble tongue into his mouth.

Skilled hands worked at the buckles of his armor, and a good deal of it clattered to the ground. His fingers were far too large to undo her leathers, so she did it herself. They were both left panting lightly in their sweat-stained undershirts. Domran kicked off his hoofwraps and returned hungrily to her mouth. Strong arms lifted Keita up and around so that he could still kiss her while he pulled off her boots and slid her skintight leather pants down over her legs. Her lips were pressed to his, one arm around his neck, the fingers of the other tangled in one of his tentacles. He peeked a lusty eyed down at a silky blue thigh and when he had a free hand, he slipped it between her knees and ran it up the inside of her leg slowly. Her undercloth was soaked through and he growled triumphantly.

He pulled the top leg up, and put her foot behind his knee, leaving her legs wide and her secret exposed. He slid a large hand under the light undergarment, and moved his fingers deftly. He received a satisfying moan from his efforts, and he continued to explore her. She was soft and slippery and warm. He slid his index inside her, thumb rotating around the sensitive pinpoint of her clitoris. The series of whimpers and sighs that escaped her were infinitely gratifying.

He slid a second finger in, and was suddenly struck with an acute worry. She was incredibly tight – he would split her in half. He paused for a moment, lost in thought. Keita pulled away from him, hands on his chest as she looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?" she asked, concern clouding her silver eyes. He shook his head.

"Nothing, just thinking…"

"What about?"

Again he paused. "You sure you want to do this?" He tried hard not to sound uncertain.

She punched him lightly. "Oh, shut up Domran. You're always doing this. Running through Skettis halls with half the birdmen chasing us and you have to ask 'You sure about this?'" She imitated his voice. "I'm not letting you duck out of this one," she had pulled his hand out of her undercloth and was straddling his knee, unlacing his breeches. She looked him directly in the eye. "Finish what you started."

His solemn face broke into a fierce smile and he shoved her hands aside, pulling off the mail-and-plate leggaurds and flinging them into the pile of their armor. The waistband of his loincloth was straining over his raging erection. Keita tugged at the fabric till the band slid down far enough for his member to pop free. Her eyes widened at the size of it, and she blinked a few times as though she might be hallucinating. He grabbed her waist and lifted her before she could think too hard about the puzzle of anatomy, and sat her so that his erection bumped against her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist again.

He tugged at her shirt, pulling it up over her head (she insisted at that point he take off his too) and undoing her chest wrap, allowing two medium sized, perfectly round breasts to bounce free. He cupped them in his hands, admiring the shift in shades of their skin, one bright blue, the other pale. He lifted her slightly and let her put her hands on his shoulders to support herself. He bent slightly to kiss and bite at her neck while the tendrils that grew from his played at her nipples. He felt rather than heard the soft moan in the back of her throat. Her eyes closed and she sighed.

He used the opportunity to sneak a hand out and grab one of her daggers. Deftly he sliced through the waistband of her undercloth and pulled it away. He leaned her away so he could look at her naked body, rumbling with desire.

She leaned back in and kissed him softly, shifting her hips so he could enter her. Using a hand to guide him, she rested the tip of his penis against herself. He pressed gently, slipping the head inside her. Her eyes widened again at the size of him as he pushed more of himself into her body. His eyes really rolled back, and he nearly exploded then and there. '_By the Naaru, she is tight…_'

She rocked her hips slowly, becoming more accustomed to his girth. Only about half his length was actually inside her. When the friction was gone and she could slide up and down comfortably he lost control and slammed her hips down, burying himself to the hilt. He felt himself hit deep inside her, and she grunted and doubled over in pain. He pulled out completely and held her to his chest, murmuring words of light to heal her and numb her pain. He apologized over and over, and she laughed a little.

"First we go slow, _then_ we go fast, Domran." She took him inside her again, and rotated her hips. At first they did go slow, until her passage deepened to accept him – and then she ground against him at a fever pitch. The rain pounded outside, covering the smack of skin hitting skin over and over. Her hands were on his shoulders and his were on her hips as they went at it like two animals. Sweat drenched them both, and the heat of their bodies made the small space seem sweltering, like they would melt in the throes of their own lovemaking.

Domran could feel his climax approaching. He desperately wanted to see Keita howling in orgasm, to see her 'go off like a rocket' as some of the other soldiers put it. He pulled her legs so that her feet were under his elbows and leaned her backwards so that her back rested on his knees. He hoped that her sensitive spot was in the same place as women of his own race and he rubbed his penis against the front of the inside of her. His knew he had found what he was looking for when he saw her eyes cloud over. He was getting closer and closer, and he worked all the harder to see her come before he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Then something changed. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyelids, heavy with arousal flew open. Her body tensed and her back arched. She howled his name as her muscles spasmed around him, tightening and releasing over and over. He let loose a triumphant growl as she peaked. The intensity was more than enough to send him over the edge. He slammed his hips against hers, holding her there, groaning as his own orgasm grew until it was almost unbearable and then releasing inside her. He filled her entirely, so when his semen poured into her it almost immediately spattered out again, running down his scrotum and dripping onto the earthen floor.

They sat panting for a minute before he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest as he softened inside her. She wriggled her hips and his penis flopped out, more cum dribbling into the dirt. A tentacle stroked her cheek while he basked in the afterglow. He liked the feel of her skin against his, and the way the thin film of sweat coating both their naked bodies made them stick together. In a vague sort of way he hoped that this would happen again, and again, and again after that. Then he wondered exactly what Nikki would have to say about this. He sighed, swiftly returning to the present. He almost forgot about the woman in his arms as he tried to think of ways to deal with the situation.

His reverie was broken when Keita sighed, "Oh, dear… I'm going to be sore for a long time…" She sat up and looked out into the forest. "Oh look – the rain's stopped."

He chuckled merrily, and lightly smacked her backside. He was definitely enjoying having her naked and near him. Maybe he wouldn't be going to see Nikki after all… Maybe he'd found something he liked better.


End file.
